


A Cruel Tide, A Violent Ocean

by geckoholic



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: Trevor's body lies heavy in Alucard's lap, the only comfort Alucard can give him.





	A Cruel Tide, A Violent Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dust_motes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dust_motes/gifts).

> So I heard you had a blood kink... ;)
> 
> Not beta'd, so all remaining mistakes are most definitely mine.
> 
> Title is from "What Could Be As Lonely As Love" by Amber Run.

“You're one of us, Alucard,” a voice says into the darkness. A woman, with the carefully hone pronunciation of a highborn noble. “And you'll realize it eventually.” 

Then the heavy wooden door to their prison is thrown shut, bolts pulled in place from the outside, and he can hear the gravel crunch and grate as they roll a boulder in front. Alucard is left alone, except for Trevor's near-lifeless body cradled in his arms. If he were brought up to pray, now would be the time to start sending pleas to the heavens. But he wasn't. There's only one chance for them now, and Alucard begs fate that it might let her find them in time. 

***

Trevor's body lies heavy in Alucard's lap, the only comfort Alucard can give him. His breathing his shallow, and the thud of the blood that's pulsing in his body, a sound Alucard is acutely aware of at any given time, gets weaker with each heartbeat. Too much of his blood is smeared onto the ground, onto both their clothes, all over Alucard's hands. He's trying, and mostly failing, to staunch the bleeding with pressure and some cloth he's ripped from his own clothes. The smell is making Alucard's head ache – his teeth, to be more exact, and that he's desperately clenching his jaw makes it worse. 

Unlike a full vampire, Alucard can get by just fine without blood, but that doesn't mean he won't crave it from time to time. When he's angry or injured, when he's aroused. It's worse because he tasted Trevor's blood before – tiny amounts, with Trevor's consent, while they were in bed. He stares at Trevor's lips, those lips he kissed so often in the past year, now also stained a deep red. He wants to kiss them again, but right now the taste might drive him mad. If this truly is the last time, he'll indulge once Trevor is gone, and not a second earlier. 

Something like a sob escapes Alucard's throat at the thought, and he stifles it with the back of his hand. There's no reason to despair. All is not lost yet. As long as there's life left in Trevor's body, they can be rescued. And Trevor is strong and stubborn. He'll survive. 

_He must survive._

The blood on Alucard's hands has begun to dry and it makes him itch. He rubs them on his clothes in a futile attempt to clean them, one after the other to keep the pressure on Trevor's wound, but of course that's no use either. The scent of it is changing too, heavier, more metallic. Some desperate, strung-out part of him suggest he could lick his hands clean, and Alucard recoils from himself for the mere idea. The headache keeps pulsating behind his eyes, and he screws them close, allowing himself a brief escape from this bleak reality. 

The last time they sat like this, Trevor's head resting in his lap, they were outside the castle, looking at a starry night sky. Alucard had tried to teach him constellations in the stars, ancient knowledge passed onto him from his father as a way to gauge one's location, but he'd gotten frustrated when Trevor kept nodding off, nudging him awake each time, and eventually carried him inside. Not like he told Trevor about the latter in the morning; Alucard enjoys carrying him, but Trevor gets embarrassed. 

A noise from outside shakes him out of his reminiscing, and his heart leaps into his throat. He doesn't dare breathe for a second. “Sypha?” he manages to ask, voice quiet and scratchy. He coughs, tries again. “Sypha? Are you there?” 

“_Alucard._” Her voice carries both relief and concern. “Is Trevor – “

“He's with me,” Alucard confirms. “But hurry. He's... he's injured. It's.. He...” Alucard prides himself on being well-educated, eloquent, and it's not often that he runs out of words. But he can't find a way to aptly describe the state Trevor's in right now. “Sypha. _Please._” 

“I'm here,” Sypha says, and then there's a rumble and crash and while he can't see it, Alucard can hear the boulder being torn to pieces. “Just a moment longer.” 

Alucard leans over Trevor to shield him from any flying debris. _Just a moment longer._ They'll still have to stop the bleeding, stitch Trevor's wound, find away to get him home without jarring him too much, but at least they'll do it together. They'll have a chance. 

And a chance is all they ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [dreamwidth](https://geckoholic.dreamwidth.org/), [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).


End file.
